


Summer

by featherytongue



Series: Seasons Die One After Another [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherytongue/pseuds/featherytongue
Summary: Jongin thinks sunrises are just sunsets in reverse.





	Summer

**Author's Note:**

> repost bc im dumb

Sehun's eyes fluttered open and the digital clock on the nightstand told him it was 4:00 AM.

He tried to drift back into his deep slumber but he struggled to keep his eyes closed.

He sighed softly and sat with his back against the headboard of the bed.

Beside him, Jongin was sleeping peacefully, his chest moving up and down with steady movements.

Sehun smiled as Jongin snuggled closer to him in search of warmth.

For a while Sehun stared at his lover's face. It was calm and relaxed, one of Sehun's favourite version of Jongin. Sehun almost grabbed his ever-present sketchpad and pencil on the nightstand but he had another idea.

"Jongin," he whispered.

The boy only stirred in his sleep, not wanting to wake up.

Sehun tried again, this time shaking his lover lightly.

"Jonginie, wake up."

Jongin only replied with sleepy incohorent noises.

Sehun shook Jongin harder, the latter's eyes fluttered open.

"Jonginie, let's go watch the sun rise." Sehun said.

"But the sunrise is just like the sunset but in reverse, and we've seen the sun sink into the horizon before,"  the older protested.

"Oh Jonginie, come on. You know it's not the same." Sehun said with a pout (a trick Baekhyun-hyung taught him that he says will never fail)

Jongin groaned as Sehun got up and dragged him out of the bed and the apartment.

Their apartment building was in the middle of Seoul, so from the roof they could see twinkling lights of cars and traffic lights blinking red, yellow and green on the streets

Jongin let out a jaw-breaking yawn as Sehun laid out their picnic blanket on the roof in preparation to watch the sun rise.

"How long till the sun rises, Sehun-ah?" Jongin asked sleepily.

"I'm not sure, let's just wait." Sehun answered.

Jongin only nodded and a few moments later he was fast asleep in Sehun's lap.

Sehun only chuckled at Jongin's ability to fall asleep so easily before draping a blanket on the latter.

 

Sehun almost drifted back into his sleep while waiting for the sun to rise. His excitement woke him up when he saw the sky being painted from violet and dark blue to warm peaches and soft pink by invisible hands in the sky.

"Jonginie, look. The sun is rising!" he said with child-like excitement.

Jongin awoke confused but when he gathered his wits, he cracked a grateful smile.

"You were right, this is different from the sunset." the older boy said before reclaiming his space on Sehun's lap and falling asleep again.

"I told you so," Sehun whispered, planting a soft kiss on Jongin's head.

Sehun gazed in awe at the pulchritude of the sunrise against Seoul's skyline and how beautiful Jongin looked, bathed in the early rays of dawn.

As the sky grew lighter by the minute, Sehun's eyes grew heavier and heavier.

Sehun tried to shake Jongin awake but to no avail. So he decided to lie down on the blanket with Jongin still sleeping in his lap. Soon, Sehun fell asleep, lulled by Jongin's steady breathing.

(And so the two young lovers stayed in their halcyon little love nest, sleeping peacefully while the rest of Seoul wakes up to prepare for the day.)


End file.
